<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I am fully capable of kicking your ass." by unwieldyink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317854">"I am fully capable of kicking your ass."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink'>unwieldyink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dia day 4, drabble a day challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Capture the Flag based playful competition! Drabble a day challenge day 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I am fully capable of kicking your ass."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico flew through the forest, ducking under vines and low branches. Annabeth had told him exactly what he needed to do to ensure they won this game of capture the flag, and Nico was sure he could do it. Only one thing could get in his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just Nico’s luck that that one thing just so happened to be waiting in the next clearing he stumbled into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed. “Hi, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Nico’s boyfriend leaned against a tree nonchalantly, but the red cloth tied around his arm marked him as Nico’s enemy. “I think I’m supposed to stop you, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and try, sunny boy.” Nico drew his sword. “I’m getting that flag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re so competitive,” Will said, sauntering towards Nico. He was now in close enough range that the bow strapped to his back would be just about useless. Nico tensed, scanning the clearing around him. Was Will just a distraction, and one of his teammates was hiding in a tree ready to ambush Nico? Why else would he come close enough to make his primary weapon useless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that I’m supposed to stop you,” Will said. “Not that I’m going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are going to,” Nico said. “You want to win the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged. “If we win, cool. If we don’t, there’s always next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such inspiring words… I wonder how your cabinmates feel about their leader caring so little about their accomplishments.” Nico let his sword fall limp in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, they’ll get over it.” Will reached out and tucked a lock of Nico’s hair behind his ear, prompting an eyebrow raise from Nico. “They think I’d be able to stop you because you wouldn’t want to fight me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “Oh, please. I am fully capable of kicking your ass. And I won’t hesitate to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Will said. He was close enough now that Nico could feel his breath. “Which is why…” He grabbed Nico’s shoulders and spun him around quickly, pressing a knife that had been concealed in his sleeve to Nico’s throat. “I’m not giving you the chance to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Will!” Nico instinctively leaned away from the blade. “That’s cheating! Face me in a real battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Will spoke directly into Nico’s ear. “You’d win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed. “Sheath your sword. I have to escort you to the red team’s jail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico groaned, hooking his sword in his belt. “This is so cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whatever works.” Will pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek, dropping the knife partway so that it still pointed at Nico, but was no longer at his throat. “Go on, then. To the jail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. You don’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! this fic was recently nominated for the solangelo fic awards in the best misc category! it would mean a lot to me if you voted for me! the link is here: https://solange-lol.tumblr.com/post/641955952462118912/<br/>thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>